Astraphobia
by ThePuppetMaster7
Summary: Second fic! Ok so, Fenris as to walk home from the hanged man in a storm. but the person he find's on the way was unexpected... Have fun reading this!
1. The Storm

**Second fic! Haha!**

**Ok, so...This is about my rogue Hawke, Cody. Now, he is a complete troll. But here were going to find out his secret. :) **

**I dont own dragon age, btw. It belongs to biowere. But if i did own it, i would have a lot more romantic cutscene's! ;D**

**Updated because i needed to fix all the spelling and grammar mistakes. And i got most..of..them... And i am doing it for every chapter, but this will be the only one telling you about the update. I will also update the other fics i have as soon as i recover from updating this one.**

...

It was card night, at the hanged man. And all of Hawke's friends were gathered at the table in Varric's room. It seemed like an endless night of drinking, and losing all your money to rogue's. There was Varric at the head of the table, with Isabela and Hawke next to him. They thought it would be fair if the rogue's just cheated on each other.

Merrill was at the other end of the table, with her back to the door. With Anders and, oddly enough, Hawke's mabari, Momo Next to her. Inbetween Momo and Hawke was Fenris. With Avaline across from him.

As the bets rolled on, so did the drinks. Pretty soon, everyone was moderately drunk. Isabela was still passing along dirty jokes by the time Avaline had left, saying she had an early morning the next day. everyone had said there goodbye in a salute for her, it was pretty funny.

"One Down, five to go." Isabela said. They were having this contest were the last one standing (Or not throwing up) By the end of the night, gets to chose the game they play the week after. It was almost always Varric, or Isabela.

"Well, Im not gonna lose so easy." Hawke said.

"Considering how me and Fenris had to DRAG you to your estate last week. You were practically holding on to Fenris for dear life. And you did'int even invite us in for sex." She almost complained the last bit.

"Yeah, well-" He was cut off by a big BANG on the floor, and everyone turned to see that Merrill had fallen on the floor. Ander's helped her up despite the fact she's a blood mage.

"Careful how much you drink, daisy. You can get a bit tipsy." Varric said. Watching her get into her chair, holding her head in her hand's.

"I think I should be getting home. It is getting rather late." She said. stumbling when she got to her feet. Varric got up to help her.

"Come on, daisy. Ill take you home." He told her. And they walked out the door after Merrill had said bye to everyone.

"Well, well, well. What a turn out. Its just the four of us." Isabela smirked. Fenris glared at her, knowing full well what she's thinking.

"Sorry, guys. But it looks like its just the three of you." Anders said. getting off his chair, and heading for the door.

"Retiring early, Anders?" Hawke asked.

"Well, believe it or not, i HAVE work to do." He said. Hawke clutched his chest, Acting like Anders stabbed him.

"I feel offended that you would even say that!" He said. And Fenris sighed.

"Haha, goodnight." Then he walked out the door.

After more drinking, Varric came back from helping Merrill to the Alianage. "Where'd Blondie go?" He asked.

"Left. Saying he had more 'Important things to do'" They all laughed except Fenris. Who just toke a sip from his ale.

"But it seem's not all our broodyness can be escaped so easily..." Hawke said. Slowly turning his head to Fenris, a strange smirk on his face.

"I do not brood." Fenris said simply. They laughed again.

"Now, Fenris," Hawke started, putting an arm around Fenris' shoulders. "You should really stop lying to yourself. Its really unattractive." Isabela laughed.

"Now, Hawke. I don't think theres anything that will stop HIM from being absolutely Sexy."

"True." Hawke agreed. Fenris sighed, Getting out of Hawke's hold on him. And getting out of his seat, Heading for the door.

"I'm leaving." Hawke stopped him. Pulling him down by his hand, making Fenris lose balance, and falling in Hawke's lap.

Hawke smiled. "Now, why would you do that?" He said. Wrapping his arm's around Fenris' waist, making him blush.

"Hawke. Let. Me. Go." Fenris said, His voice murderous. Doubled with his glare, he really looked like he was going to kill Hawke. Isabela and Varric were just sitting there, watching idly. Getting every detail. Varric for his story's, and Isabela for her Friend Fiction.

"Lets play a game!" Hawke said. Ignoring Fenris' glare and murderous intent, and Looked to Isabela. "What game shall we play, Isabela?"

She snapped out of her fantasy, Mostly involving the many way this could play out. She thought for a bit before going, "Oh! We should play a guessing game!"

"Good idea ravaini. There is this question Iv been meaning to ask Hawke, and this will be perfect for it!" Varric said.

Fenris started to try to free himself, it all being in vain as Hawke's grip got tighter. "Let me go!" He said, Or more yelled.

"Shh, Fenris. I want to know what they want to ask me. And i cant very well HEAR them if your yelling." He said. A sly smirk still plastered onto his face.

"Then let me go, and you wont have to put up with it!" Hawke put a finger on Fenris' lips. The blush on his face getting redder.

"Anyway, here's the question," Varric paused. He did this often, claiming it was more dramatic for a pause. "What are you afraid of?" He asked.

"Nothing." Hawke answer'd without thought. Fenris snorted. Isabela looked at Hawke with an expression they had came to know as her reading someone.

"There's no way you're fearless. Ok, this is the guessing part." She said. "Now, Arachnophobia?"

"I face giant spiders all the time."

"Acrophobia?"

"I go on Sundermount."

"Ablutophobia?" Varric asked.

"Do i look like i fear being clean?"

"No, but you smell like it." Fenris said. Making Varric gasp in amazement.

"Good one. Never thought i hear that from you, elf."

"Lets continue, Gamophobia?"

"That's more in your department, Isabela. And no." Fenris stopped trying to get out of Hawke's hold to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Hethaphobia?"

"That's more of Fenris."

"What is that fear?" Fenris asked. turning his head to Varric.

"Fear of being touched." Fenris raised both his eyebrow's, then glared at Hawke.

"What?" Hawke asked.

"If i truly fear that, you should let me go in fear of losing you're heart." Fenris activated his marking's, making the room glow a slight blue. Hawke sighed in defeat, and let go. Fenris got up on his feet.

"You could have just said please." Hawke pushed on. Then he yawned. "I should be heading back to my estate." Isabela pouted.

"But i never got to guess your fear!"

"We can continue playing next time." He said. Getting up.

Then Fenris' elvhen ears pick up some noise in the distance, that could only be described as one thing...

Rain.

He turned to Hawke to give him a glare.

"What have i done this time?" He said with a smirk.

"Because of you, i have to walk back in a storm." He stated.

Hawke's face fell, but it seemed to only last a few second's, because there was his trade mark smirk. Only it was lacking something...

"Well, Ill race you to Hightown. Ready," Fenris sighed _ I'm not playing your game's. _He thought. "Set, GO!" Then Hawke ran out the door.

"Well, cya elf." Varric said as Fenris moved toward the door.

"Cya." He replied.

Isabela and Varric then started talking about something that he didn't really care to know about as he headed out the door..

...

Fenris walked out of the hanged man to start his track to Hightown. He was right, it was raining. And it didn't look or sound like it was getting any better, noting the sound of thunder. He sighed. Then started to walk to hightown. didn't take to long to get there. But the fact that he was complete and utterly soaked was nothing to be happy about. Another loud crash of lighting sounded. And Fenris could swear he heard someone. He looked around And saw a figure in one of the alleys. He walked up to the entrance, getting out his sword. He lite his marking's so he could see in it. But what he saw there, he never expected.

It was Hawke. Sitting at a wall.

What was he doing there? His estate isn't that far away. Fenris put away his sword. It was a wonder Hawke didn't notice he was there. Fenris walked a few paces towards him, and noticed his eye's clenched shut, and his hands over his ears. Another bang of lightning and he saw Hawke flinch.

"Hawke?" He asked. despite the obvious fact that it was indeed Hawke. But it seemed to have gotten to him, as he saw his eyes slowly open. "Hawke, are you okay?"

His eye's snapped to Fenris, and he yelped.

"Fenris! W-w-what are you doing here?" Fenris could see red on Hawke's face, but couldn't decide weather he was blushing or he was just plain cold.

"I was going back to my mansion, and noticed you here. What are you doing?" Hawke got up. The expression he had on wasn't the one he normally had. Is that fear?

"I was just..um.." Cody Hawke, at a loss of words? Something's going on here.

"Its raining, and you were sitting here? Why? Your estate isn't that far away." Fenris said. He saw Hawke visibly shivering. the thunder sounded again, and Hawke yelped.

"I should leave." He tried to walk past him, but Fenris stopped him.

"Your not telling me something. What?" He asked. Fenris could feel his heartbeat, it was to fast.

Hawke put on a false smile. "I got tired from running here, so I sat down." That wasn't the answer Fenris wanted.

"In the rain? I think not." More thunder, this time with a huge flash of white. Fenris felt a sudden weight fall on him. And by the time the white subsided, He saw Hawke holding on to him...Practically hugging him.

"H-Hawke!?" More lighting, to much. He could feel the rumble in the ground. And he could also feel Hawke's arms holding him tighter. Then it seemed to click.

"Hawke...Are you afraid of lightning?" He never seemed scared when Merrill would cast it.

"No." He said a bit muffled by the fact that his face was buried in Fenris' neck. He could feel Hawke crying. It made Fenris kinda worried, because the only time when he saw him cry was when Bethany had to join the wardens.

"Hawke, you should stop lying to yourself. its really unattractive." He raised his head so Fenris could see him. Fenris smiled. despite the fact that under Hawke's eye's were puffy and red.

"You used my line." Hawke smiled. "At this rate your gonna be better then me."

"I try." Fenris grabbed his arms and unlatched them from his waist. After that passed, he realized he was still wet, and so was Hawke. "We are going to get ill if we stay in the rain any longer."

Hawke, seemingly only just realizing this, frowned. "Well, that's gonna do nothing good for my reputa-" He was cut off when the thunder decided that this was a good time to make itself known. Hawke's hands flew up to his ears, and his eyes going shut.

It's amazing how the witty, funny, brave Hawke, can be frightened so easily by such a simple thing. When the thunder stopped, he cracked open an eye. "How do you live like this? Its been storming RANDOMLY all month." And it had. Only stopping when people least expected it.

"I would just go home or hide in a hole whenever it happened." Fenris sighed. He may regret what hes going to say next, but he had to do it.

"How about we go to my mansion, and just drink wine till you cant even hear it anymore." Hawke's eyes widened. His hands slipping from his ears, then he smiled.

"I guess. I've got nothing better to do." He said, smiling. So they turned around to head for Fenris' Mansion. He still couldn't believe it. Hes taking the man that teases him on a daily basis to his mansion, because hes afraid of a little thunder. But...seeing such a man be brought down by such a thing...he couldn't help it. Funny, hes never wanted to help someone this much. What does this mean?

Hopefully it doesn't lead to feelings.

...

**Oh mah gosh! . I could not make this a one shot. It was getting to long! Maker! D: So there should only be one more chapter. I got a bit carried away with this one. Hehehe...My brain is dead x( So you wont be getting a second chapter till i can find Anders and get him to heal me :)**

**Anyway, if you want to know what those other phobia's mean then i'm pretty sure the wiki can help you with that. Apart from that, thanks for reading and have a nice day! or night...Sorry about my spelling...**

**Hehe..i love my wittle cody! :) He's such a fun Hawke to have. Putting him with fen fen was a good idea ;) Oh and i dont know how Isabela know's what those phobia's are... i just did that cause i can :) Maker i'm babbling sorry, bye!**


	2. Of Story's And Bottle Smashing

**Ok...so, chapter two of my second fic...Hehe.**

**I just realized i totally forgot about Momo! D: So ill just assume he stayed at the hanged man for the night...Haha...Anyway in this chapter we will get to see what happens when Fenris takes a scared Hawke to his Mansion. And NO! It's nothing dirty, its just...Adorable! And it will be Hawke doing the thinking and stuff... :) On to the story!**

...

He still could not believe it. How did this happen? How did he LET this happen? Fenris knows his secret...Will he tell? Should he ask if he'll tell? Dammit! To many questions! All he did know is was this elf was taking him to HIS mansion. He could probably take this time to flirt with the elf, But that'll be a little hard with the constant crash of thunder. The only thing to do now is to make sure this little problem doesn't change anything between him and the elf. Things are pretty good as they are. Having things change...Would it ruin his little circle of friends? He sure hopes not.

When they arrive, Fenris opens the door and enters. Still holding the door open for Hawke to come in. Hawke walked in, closing the door behind him. They both walked through the entry way, and up the stairs that lead to the place Fenris usually can be found. When they walked in, Fenris went to the fireplace and lite a fire.

"Take a seat if you wish." Fenris said. Motioning to some chairs that looked mostly undamaged, unlike everything else in the mansion. Hawke took a seat in the chair nearest to the fire. He saw Fenris leave the room but didn't bother asking why. He was way to cold. He heard larger bang's, and flinched. _Damn lightning.._ He thought. Cradling his legs in his arms, and resting his chin on his knees.

Fenris re-entered the room shortly after, with bottles of wine in his hands. Looks like he was serious about the getting drunk part. The thought brought a small smile to his lips.

"It almost looks like your getting over your fear." Fenris said. Sitting on a chair across from him and passing him a bottle. It sound's like he saw the smile.

"I doubt it." He said quietly. Getting the cork out of the bottle with his teeth, then taking a large swig. "But a little more grateful for the wine." He admitted. A bit louder.

Fenris chuckled lightly. It made Hawke cheer up a bit. But why? "There are few greater gifts then good wine."

"Thats true. I love wine. The first thing i did when i got my estate was completely filled the cellar with as much wine as possible."

"Wise investment." He said. Taking a swig of his own wine. It was still freezing, but i guess that's what happens when you sit in the rain for to long.

There were more crash's marking that the storm wasn't going to be over anytime soon. Hawke took another sip from his wine.

"Why are you afraid of thunder?" Fenris asked out of the blue.

"Wait, what?"

"I just thought that everyone is afraid of something for a reason. Whats yours?" It was sort of true.

"Hmm..." There was a pause. " Well, i guess it started when i was nine. Me and my siblings, Bethany and Carver, were playing in the forest part of lotharing."

"You had a brother?" Fenris asked.

"Yeah, i did. I never told you?"

"Considering you spend most of your time with me tormenting me, no you didn't." _Come to think of it, hes right..._

"Haha, yeah...You know, you would have gotten along with Carver."

"How so?"

"Well, you both brood a lot, you both wield a two handed weapon, you both-"

"I get it." Fenris said, irritation leaking from his voice.

Another bolt. "Damn..." He whispered to himself.

"Continue with the story." Fenris said.

"Oh, right. So anyway, we were playing tag and Bethany was it."

"Tag?" Fenris asked.

"Yeah, do you know it?"

"No." Oh, right. The whole slave thing...

"Well, its a game played by kids were someone is it. And that person has to chase the other people, until they can manage to tag one of them. Then that person is it, and it just goes on and on."

"Why would someone think of that as 'fun'?"

Hawke smiled. "It's a child's sense of humor. And mindlessly running around is fun for a child."

"Hm."

"Anyway. Bethany was chasing me, and then suddenly i fell into this GIANT hole, with no way out. And also...When we were playing we didn't notice the cloud's had changed color." Just thinking about it made him shiver. "There was no way out...Bethany told me she would go get father. So i waited, and waited. It eventually started raining, and then storming..." Hawke's glanced up at Fenris to see him looking at the floor, But even so you could tell he was still listening. "I was stuck in there, with the only sound being the constant thunder and lightning...The constant flash's..." BANG Hawke flinched again, clenching his eyes shut. The combined memory's and the thunder banging and the flashing. He was nothing but scared at this moment.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. And slowly, he open his eyes to find that Fenris had gotten up from his chair, and was now standing in front of him.

"If the memory's of that day cause you to much pain, you do not have to continue." Fenris said.

"Sorry, the story has a happy ending, though." Hawke said.

Fenris moved back to his chair. Hawke took a drink from the wine.

"Eventually Bethany came back with father and they got me out. I wasn't allowed to go out for ages after that due to my cold. And that's the end of that. I was scared ever since."

They sat in silence for a few minutes after that, both taking gulps from there wine.

"Thank you for telling me the story." Fenris said. Hawke smiled.

"No problem."

"Liar."

"How can you see right through me?" They both laughed. It was probably the drinks though.

As time went by, so did the drink's. Hawke ended up telling the story of how he got to Kirkwall, how Carver had died, How they met Avaline. By the time the story was over, they were both reasonably drunk. Fenris remembered what day it was, so he ended up telling Hawke about how Danarius left Fenris on Seheron to save his own butt, how the fog warrior's took Fenris in, how when Danarius came back...

"He ordered me to kill them, so i did. I...killed them all..."

"Once a slave, always a slave?"

"It felt inevitable. My master had come back and this fantasy life was over. But once it was over...I felt..i couldn't...I ran. Never looked back." Hawke started to feel something for the warrior at that moment.

"Griping stuff, you should wright it down." How Hawke was joking in THIS weather, he didn't know.

"You think they teach slave's how to wright?" Well... that brought him down...

There was a pause as they both took sip from there wine bottles. "I've never told that story to anyone."

"Well, i guess it was a fair enough trade for my story's then." Hawke said.

"True enough."

Another bolt banged like there was no tomorrow, along with another flash of light. Both making Hawke flinch again.

"I think i may know something to help you forget about the storm, since drinking didint seem to work." Fenris said. Hawke raised his head to see the elf getting up, picking up one of the discarded wine bottles, and throwing it at the wall. He then picked up another one and handed it to Hawke.

Hawke accepted the bottle, got up, and did as Fenris did. Throwing it at the wall with a loud SMASH.

"That's... Oddly satisfying." He said. Picking up another bottle.

"So it is" Fenris said, Also picking up a bottle. They both threw the bottles at the same time, Making a loud CRASH. Then a loud BANG came from the thunder, and Hawke flinched.

Fenris thought for a minute. "It looks like the storm is challenging us, to see who can make the loudest noise." Fenris said.

Hawke looked at him, utterly surprised. then smiling. "Well, then. Lets give it the challenge it deserves."

Then they just started mindlessly throwing bottles at the wall. They eventually got there armor off, so they were wearing tunic's and pant's. Better for throwing bottle's with. The thunder did actually sound as if it was trying to be louder then them, Hawke seemed to be having to much fun to notice. As it continued, there arms got more tired, and they were running out of bottle's. Eventually they both just sat down on a couch, what they didn't realize was it was the same couch. It didn't really matter, as they were both falling asleep. And when they were finally asleep, the storm calmed down.

They sleeped peacefully, Hawke's head in the crook of Fenris' neck, and Fenris' arm's wrapped around Hawke. In perfect peace...

...

**Aww! sorry but i will be out of it for awhile as i just died of cute...Sorry...**

**Kidding! Haha, but i'm gonna need to find Anders again to heal my brain...Anyway, the thing is, my Hawke is oblivious to his own feeling's. And he doesn't want anything to happen to his little family that he's made. Since he's lost so much of his own family. ); I'm gonna hate writing the part where *SPOILER* His mother dies... Hopefully i wont have to do that in awhile...And sorry for my horrible spelling...**

**Anyway hope you liked this! There is atcually gonna be ANOTHER chapter...But i promise it will be the last! Anyway cya!**


	3. The Morning After

**Hehehe... LAST CHAPTER! :D Morning after...I wonder how they will react... ;) Only one way to find out!**

...

Isabela had a hangover. And not one of those pissy weak ones, its one of those MIND THROBBING ones. She got out of her bed (How she even got there, no one knows.) To find a big dog on the end of her bed. It took her a bit of time to process what dog it was, then she realized it was Hawke's dog.

"What are you doing here?" She said. The dog raised its head to look at her, then barked as if in answer. "Well, were gonna have to get you back to Hawke before he misses you to much." She wondered if Hawke even got home last night. He was pretty drunk. Maybe he ran into Fenris on the way and they finally realized ho much they want each other. But then she remembered that there both as dumb as Momo.

Momo stood up and jumped off the bed. Isabela re-adjusted her clothes and walked through her door, and into the hallway.

She saw Varric walking out of his room. "Oy, Varric!" She yelled to him. He turn to look at her.

"Morning Ravaini. Have a good sleep?" He asked.

"You know as well as anyone that if i wake up with no one else in my bed, then i did not sleep well."

"Or maybe it was just the drinks."

"Maybe."

Varric turned his head to Momo. "Hawke left his dog here?" He asked.

"I know! Hawke almost never forget's his dog." She said. Waving her hand's around.

"Maybe we should go pay him a visit."

"I was just going to do that," She leaned in closer and whispered, "Do you think we'll find a curtain broody elf in his bed?"

Varric thought for a moment, before shaking his head slowly. "I doubt it." A pause. "It could be the other way around though, but Hawke's to much of a..." He paused in thought for the right word to describe Hawke.

"A dumb ass?" Isabela offered.

"Well, i wouldn't have stated it so bluntly. But yeah."

"I still say it could have happened." She said. "Wanna bet on it?"

"Sure, how much do you want to lose?" He asked.

"I would never place my bets if i didn't know weather i would win or not," She said. Winking at him.

"2 Sovereigns then?"

"Oh, absolutely."

And so they both left the hanged man, and headed toward the Hawke estate.

...

Isabela knocked on the door lightly at first, but when no one answered she started banging on it. Finally, Bodahn answered it. He looked at the two.

"What can i do for you, messers?"

"Hey, Bodahn. Is Hawke home by any chance?"

"Your the second one to ask today," He said, opening the door wider so they could walk in. "Strangely enough, Messer Hawke did not come home last night." Momo walk into the house, running around until everyone just lost track of him.

Isabela gave Varric a knowing look, and he sighed. "Who was the first to ask?" They walked in to the hall to find Anders talking with Leandra. Anders saw them and quickly excused himself. Walking towards them.

"Hey, Blondie. What are you doing here?" Varric asked.

"Hawke told me he needed help with a mission yesterday. I was suppose to meet him here WITH you two and Mr. Broodie pants." He said. "Have you seen Hawke?"

"We were suppose to meet him here? I must have completely forgot. Well, I'm gonna go have a chat with Hawke's mother, to see if she knows anything." Isabela chimed, as she walked over to have a chat with Leandra.

"So, neither Elf or Hawke have shown up... Andraste's tits, at this rate Im gonna lose the bet." Varric said, whispering the last part to himself.

Isabela walked up to the two men with a big smile on her face, one that never feels out of place. "Hello men. I have just been informed that Hawke is indeed, afraid of thunder storm's." She said. The grin growing wider.

"It was storming last night, wouldn't Hawke have ran straight home?" Anders asked.

"Not if a curtain Broodie elf were to find him first..."

"Andraste's dimple butt cheek's..." Varric cursed.

"You don't think..?" Anders said.

"Oh, i most certainlly do." She chimed in with the widest grin anyone's would ever had seen. "To Fenris' Mansion!" She yelled.

...

Fenris woke up with a very large hangover. And a very large weight on his chest...In fact..it wasn't just on his chest...it was on his whole body...

His eyes snapped open, and then he quickly regretted it, as the morning sun rays hit his eyes. He was blinded for a few seconds before his eyes finally adjusted. The first thing he did was try to remember what happened last night. He was at the hanged man, Hawke had been his normal self, Then he remembered a storm...And someone..he found someone in the storm...he remembered..strange purple eyes..dark black hair...Hawke..he remembered Hawke...Hawke was scared of thunder...so he brought him to his mansion...then the rest of the night hit him light a flood. He frantically looked around to find that Hawke was lying on top of him. he started to mentally freak out by how close they were. He tried to move Hawke without waking him, but that failed rather horribly, as Hawke's eyes started to slowly open.

They started at each other for a moment, his eyes trapping them selves in the sky of purple. then Fenris' eye's fell to look at Hawke's lips, they were just inch's away from his.

Hawke was stuck in that garden of Fenris' eye's. He then started to close the distance between there lip's, before the spell was broken by a squee of delight. They both jumped at the noise, both falling off the couch.

"Argg..." He sat up, hand resting on his forehead. He opened his eyes to register that Isabela, Varric, and the Abomanation were in his house. He was helped onto his feet by Varric, then noticed Hawke being helped up by the Mage. He couldn't help but glare at the mage.

"Maker, you two chose THIS morning to start a thing?" Varric complained. Digging through his pocket to pull out two gold pieces. And handing them to a gleeful Isabela.

"There is no 'thing'" Hawke and Fenris said in unisen. Which only made Isabela smile wider.

"Maker, My head hurts.." Hawke said. Holding a hand to his forehead, which was quickly replaced as Anders placed his hand there and relieved some of the pain. To which Hawke sighed. "Thank's Anders."

"No problem." Anders said with a smile.

"SoooooOOOOOoooooo...Hawke.." She said. Walking over to Hawke, and noticing he doesn't have his armor on. "You and Fenris.."

Fenris started putting on his armor, and once done, he picked up his sword and slung it over his shoulder.

"Where you going, Elf?" Varric asked. Hawke and Isabela paused there conversation to listen in, to which Fenris sighed to.

"I will not stay here, knowing i'm the next to be interrogated for information that does not exist." He stated. Walking out of the room, but stopping at the door to listen to there conversation.

"So, what happened last night?" Isabela purred out.

"Nothing, just like what will happen in the future. N.O.T.H.I.N.G, Nothing." Hawke said.

"But you guys were THIS close to kissing!" She said. Using her fingers to note the distance there lips were apart.

"I already told you, Fenris and i are hardly anything." Hawke said.

Fenris sorta felt like he had the wind knocked out of him at hearing that. He had told that to her before? He started walking to the entryway, were he waited for them. Eventually, they all walked toward the entryway, so he walked through the door. Once they were all outside, Hawke started to lead them to there next Adventure. the Abomanation seemed way to happy. And Fenris keeped Wondering if that's what he really mean's to Hawke...

..Nothing...

...

** Geez, my Hawke always says the wrong things...**

**Anyway i hope you enjoyed my mad ramblings of what is my Cody Hawke. There may be a sequel, if i feel like it... Ok there probably will be a sequel because i cant leave Fenris like that! D: Or there will be more chapters... Either way, this will be put down as complete!(For now :)) Sorry for all the promises of final chapter's...**

**I still love my Cody, but he really crossed the line! But, i guess i made him like that because hes unique... The thing is...I romanced Anders on my first play through because my brother said Fenris was an ass. But as i got to know Fenris i was just like 'I NEED TO PLAY THIS GAME AGAIN AND ROMANCE HIM!' so the point is, i want my Cody to slowly fall for Fen fen.**

**Oh crap, this is getting to long. Extra point's to the person that can find the song reference!**

**Crab, Im babbling. Bye!**


End file.
